Acting or Really?
by Winter Bells
Summary: Mencari tempat kost di kota Jakarta adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Draco & Harry. Namun, setelah harapan mulai pudar, ide terburuk pun harus digunakan. Hah, berpura-pura menjadi pasangan gay? AU, Drarry, Slash. RnR please?


Draco dan Harry adalah dua sahabat karib. Pertemanan mereka sudah terjalin sejak kecil. Dinamika persahabatan sudah mereka lewati. Pertengkaran, perkelahian, adu mulut, tak jarang menghiasi ruang lingkup tali persahabatan mereka. Namun, malah itulah yang membuat pertemanan mereka semakin kuat.

Nah, tahun demi tahun telah mereka lewati. Tak terasa mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa. Masing-masing berusaha memikirkan masa depannya. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama. Hah, entahlah, jodoh mungkin? Namun pastinya mereka tidak sama fakultas. Harry mengambil jurusan kedokteran mengingat cita-citanya sejak kecil ingin menjadi dokter. Sedangkan Draco mengambil jurusan hukum karena minatnya ingin menjadi ahli hukum dan berangan-angan ingin merubah tataan hukum di negara tercintanya, Indonesia.

Yap, mereka sama-sama berangkat dari desa ke kota. Tebak, kota mana mereka akan injaki? Sebuah wilayah yang dijuluki kota Metropolitan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kota Jakarta. Di sinilah masalah mulai timbul.

Tunggu, kenapa Draco dan Harry berpura-pura menjadi pasangan gay? Apa yang terjadi?

Disclaimer: segala unsur yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter bukan milik saya. Semuanya adalah kepunyaan J.K. Rowling. Ini hanyalah fiksi semata dari seorang penggemar.

Warning: AU, maybe OoC, Slash.

.

**Acting or Really?**

By: **Winter Bells**

.

"Demi apapun juga, kota ini begitu panas!" Draco mencela. Ia membuka tutup botol kaleng minuman yang ada di tangannya lalu tanpa basa-basi meneguknya. "Ahh…" Suara luapan kelegaan akan kehausan yang ia derita.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah mengeluh terus. Pikirkan kita akan tinggal di mana," Harry menatap sinis bocah pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di kota metropolitan ini, teman baiknya itu terus saja mengeluh. Ia bosan.

Draco menyikut Harry dengan lengannya, "Salahkan dirimu yang tak punya saudara atau kenalan di kota ini. Kalau tidak kita kan bisa tertolong," Draco kembali meneguk minumannya dan menatap taman yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hei bung, kok salahkan aku? Nggak nyadar situ juga sama. Huh," Harry mendengus. _Shit,_ inilah derita orang yang memiliki saudara sedikit dan jarang bergaul. Kota terkenal seperti ini pun tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolong mereka. Oh Tuhan, kenapa universitas tak dibangun di desa sih? Paling tidak mereka tak perlu susah payah terbang ke kota yang belum mereka kenal. "Hah, di sini panas." Harry mengipas badannya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sepertinya ia mulai mengeluh. Draco telah meracuninya.

"Sini kukipasi," pinta Draco dan meraih koran yang barusan ia beli lalu di kipaskan ke teman terbaiknya itu. Kayaknya keadaan seperti ini perlu dibumbui dengan canda tawa. "Gimana?" Draco tersenyum tipis.

"Bbbrr. Tak usah melawak. Aku tak suka." Harry menjawab sinis. Sial, bocah ini tiba-tiba sok baik terhadapnya. Tidak pada tempatnya saat mereka harus berjuang mencari tempat tinggal. Hei, jangan anggap ini hal yang tak penting. Sekali kau abaikan, maka kau akan berakhir tinggal di jalanan.

"Siapa yang melawak coba?" Draco berhenti dan membuka lembaran koran yang ada di tangannya. Sial, dia cuma ingin menenangkan suasana mereka saja. Hah, Draco sebenarnya sudah menebak akan seperti ini. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sikap Harry, mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Aku heran, kenapa apa-apa kita selalu sama. Bahkan kuliah pun di universitas yang sama. Jangan-jangan kau yang membuntutiku, ya?" Harry mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Draco dan menatap curiga.

Draco yang tengah asyik membaca kolom-kolom iklan koran merasa terganggu. Ia melirik sedikit wajah Harry yang menggambarkan tampang curiga. "Heh, apa? Kau pikir aku mengikutimu? Cih, untuk apa. Tak guna," Draco mendecih dan menjauhkan telunjuk Harry yang hampir menyentuh hidung mancungnya.

"Hebat. Di kota sebesar ini begitu sulit mencari kost-kostan yang sesuai selera kita," Harry menangguhkan dagu di tangannya. Sejak mereka sampai di kota ini, setiap kost-kostan yang mereka hampiri, selalu saja tidak menerima anak kost yang baru. Sudah penuh.

"Ralat. Maksudmu sesuai ekonomi kita kan? Haha," Draco kembali mencela. Sepertinya kebiasaan mencela sang sahabat sejak kecil belum hilang pada dirinya. "Auch!" Draco merintih saat mengetahui si bocah kacamata itu menyikut dadanya.

"_Damn, you _Draco! Bisa nggak, sekali saja tak menyinggung keadaan ekonomi keluarga kita?" Harry kembali menatap jijik sahabatnya itu. Sial, bocah itu masih saja _chidish_.

"Hei, _look_! Ada iklan yang bertuliskan menerima anak kost baru! Inilah pemecah permasalahan kita, Harry!" Draco begitu antusias dan berulang kali menunjuk kolom iklan yang ia maksud. Senyum sumringah tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya.

Harry lalu terkejut dan langsung melirik kolom iklan yang Draco maksud. Tampang sedihnya seketika berubah menjadi tampang bahagia. Akhirnya, Tuhan menunjukkan jalan yang terbaik. Sedetik kemudian Harry mengangkat alisnya dan memasang wajah sebal ke arah teman sepermainannya itu. "Draco… apa dari awal kau ingin aku menunjangmu?" mulut Harry bergumam. "INI KHUSUS CEWEK, WAHAI DRACOO!" Harry menjitak kepala Draco dengan keras. Mati situ ia kesakitan, yang penting ia tahu rasa dan tak bercanda seperti itu lagi. Sial, padahal ia sudah begitu berharap.

"Aduhh!" Draco berkali-kali mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu kesakitan, mengingat sejak kecil Harry sering menjitak kepalanya. Yah, ia memang sering membuat temannya itu kesal. Haha. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat bocah berkacamata itu sebal. Tapi, tahukah kamu, Draco paling tak bisa melihat temannya itu disakiti oleh orang lain. Sekali kau lukai temannya itu, maka kau akan berakhir babak belur olehnya. Intinya, hanya Draco yang boleh menjahili dan menakali Harry. Titik. Dan itulah menjadi alasan Harry mengapa ia sangat menyayangi temannya itu. Draco begitu perhatian terhadapnya. Yah, walau sering membuatnya kesal, tak apa lah. Namanya juga dinamika pertemanan. "Hehe. Maaf-maaf. Jangan marah dong! Aku kan bercanda," Draco mengelus-elus dada Harry yang masih berkobarkan api amarah. Harry hanya diam. Ia kembali dijahili sahabatnya itu. Oh _God_, seharusnya ia tahu Draco sedang bercanda, mengingat bocah pirang itu menyumbar senyum licik.

"Ma, Ma, lihat dua cowok itu. Mereka mesra sekali," Dari kejauhan baik Draco maupun Harry mendengar teriakan anak kecil yang ternyata membicarakan mereka. Anak kecil yang tak tahu identitasnya itu menunjuk dan mengatai mereka begitu mesra. _What_?

"Jangan begitu sayang. Mereka itu… err… cowok yang kurang normal. Oke?" Walau terdengar samar, namun Draco dan Harry mendengar sang ibu membisikkan kata-kata sindir tentang mereka. "Ayo kita pergi,"

Draco dan Harry kemudian tercengang. Hening. Tak percaya seorang anak kecil menganggap mereka aneh. Harry lalu melirik tangan Draco yang menempel di dadanya. Oh Tuhan, ini toh penyebabnya. "Draco! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Harry menepis tangan Draco hingga benar-benar menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Kau lihat, karena tindak cerobohmu orang-orang berpikiran macam-macam terhadap kita," Harry melipat kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kurang ajar, hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Mulai dari Draco yang jahil bahkan sampai anak kecil yang _annoying_.

Tapi tidak untuk Draco. Pemuda jahil ini beberapa detik terlihat memasang pose berpikir. Hhmm, perkataan anak kecil tadi menimbulkan buah ide di kepalanya. Ide yang begitu jahil namun bermanfaat buat ia dan Harry. "Aha!" Draco menjentikkan jarinya lalu bola pijar menyala seperti keluar dari ubun-ubunnya. Yak, ide jahil dari seorang Draco keluar juga. Bersiap-siaplah.

"K-kau kenapa?" Harry melirik Draco dan memasang tampang aneh. Oh tidak, ia tahu pose ini. Draco sedang memikirkan ide jahil. Tuhan, lindungi kami. "D-Draco… jangan bilang kau—"

"Harry, bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura pacaran?" Draco memasang tampang genit dan menyikut lengan Harry berkali-kali. Sedetik kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah? Kau gila Draco? Kau pikir kita ini g-gay? Jangan-jangan—" tiba-tiba mulut Harry dibekep oleh tangan Draco. Sial, pemuda culun ini langsung panik padahal ia belum selesai membahas seluruh rencananya.

"Bodoh kau. Kau pikir aku ini gay? Ihh," Draco melepaskan bekepannya dan mengelap-elap tangannya seakan jijik. "Begini, kau tertarik dengan kost-an ini, bukan? Biayanya sesuai, bukan? Nah, sayangnya ini khusus cewek," Draco tampak hikmat dalam menjelaskan. Jarang-jarang pemuda ini serius seperti ini.

"Terus?" Harry mengangkat satu alisnya.

Draco tampak lemas. "Hei, otak brilian. Masa kau tidak mengerti?" Draco mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pelipis Harry. Berusaha membangunkan otak Harry yang belum mudeng.

"_Stop it_, Draco! Hilangkan kebiasaan lamamu ini," Harry menepis tangan Draco. "Ayo, jelaskan apa maksudmu itu."

"Jadi, kalau kita berpura-pura menjadi pasangan gay, ibu kost itu tak perlu khawatir akan keselamatan anak kostnya. Karena kita tak akan mungkin mencelakakan mereka, karena telah mengaku pasangan homo yang menyukai sesama jenis," jelas Draco.

Hening.

Harry meneguk ludahnya. Ia tecengang. Draco bingung apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini. kenapa ia tak merespon sedikitpun. "Err… helo? Ada orang?" Draco menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Harry.

Alhasil Harry tersadar dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Huh, apa tak ada rencana yang lebih bagus lagi?"

Draco terdiam. "Harry temanku yang terbaik, sudah berapa kost yang kita datangi dan tak menerima kita. Dan hanya ini kost yang sesuai dengan kita. Ini sudah sore, Harry. Kau mau kita tinggal di taman ini? Nanti malah ditangkap kantip," Draco menjelaskan dan lagi, ia bergurau. "Haha,"

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak. Walau terlihat gila, tapi Draco benar juga. Ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi malam. Mereka tak punya waktu lagi untuk memilah-milih tempat tinggal. Yang penting mereka kan tidak benar-benar gay, bukan? Hanya bercanda, kan? _So_, apa salahnya? Pokoknya gue bukan gay, ini cuma pura-pura. Titik—batin Harry.

"Err… b-baiklah, Draco," Harry tampak setuju walau masih gagu mengatakannya.

"Haha! Gitu dong. Ini baru temanku!" Draco merangkul pundak Harry dengan kuat. Membuat si bocah kacamata itu terlihat sesak.

"D-Draco! D-Draco! Aku tak b-bisa bernapas!"

"Oh oh, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Ayo kita pergi ke sana!"

.

.

Sesampainya di TKP

.

Tok. Tok. Cekrek.

"Ya? Adik-adik siapa ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Terlihat seorang wanita membuka pintu.

"Err… begini, kami adalah mahasiswa. Jadi, kami ingin nge-kost di sini," ujar Draco sambil melirik Harry.

"Huh, adik-adik, maaf ya, memang di sini menerima kost-an, tapi khusus 'cewek'." Wanita itu tampak kesal. Emang nggak bisa baca ya tulisan di depan, 'khusus cewek'.

"J-jadi, saya dan teman saya ini, sebenarnya cowok yang spesial. Benar begitu kan, sayang?" Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan melancarkan tatapan genit. What? S-sayang? Demi apa Draco memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang? Oh oh, gue lupa, kami kan sedang berakting. Maaf maaf, lanjut.

"Err… iya S-Sayang." balas Harry. Pokoknya, setelah ini ia berjanji akan ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Belum pernah ia menjalankan ide tergila Draco seperti ini. Dan demi apapun juga, Harry benar-benar terkejut saat Draco mencium rambutnya. "Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Harry kesal.

"Tenang. Kita kan berpura-pura sebagai pasangan gay. Kita harus buktikan agar ia percaya," bisik Draco.

"Oh, oh. Baiklah. Jadi, bo-bolehkah kami nge-kost di sini, Bu?" Draco membuat kepala Harry menyender ke pundaknya. Harry hanya bisa menurut. Tuhan, maafkan kami. Uhuk.

"Ohh, saya tau maksud kalian! Haha," Ibu kost itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco dan Harry. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi kalian ini pagar makan tanaman toh. Haha,"

Eh, pagar makan tanaman? Apa nggak salah tu kiasan. "Haha, ya ya, terserah ibu saja." Draco ikut tertawa dan sedetik kemudian memasang wajah sebal. Gila, entah kenapa ia menikmati akting ini.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian ini gay, jadi tak mungkin mengapa-ngapain anak-anak cewek di sini. Yah yah, kalian boleh nge-kost di sini. Sayang sekali ya, padahal wajah kalian oke. Postur tubuh kalian, wahh. Tapi ternyata kalian seperti ini. Haha. Ya ya, tak apa. Ayo masuk!" Ibu kost itu membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan kedua cowok ini masuk.

"Haha, iya Bu. Tapi cinta tak bisa dipaksa. Iya kan, Sayang?" Draco kembali melirik Harry dengan genit. Lalu bersama-sama masuk ke dalam kost tersebut.

"Haha, i-iya." Harry tampak tak nyaman. Huek, sampai kapan kami akan berakting seperti ini? Dan Draco, begitu kuat merangkulku. Hebat, ide gilanya berjalan baik. Seperti ide-idenya yang lain.

"Jadi, perkenalkan. Nama ibu, Tonks," jelas sang ibu kost.

"Hah, tong? Maksudnya ember gitu?" ceplos Draco. Sedetik kemudian Harry mencubit perutnya. "Auch!"

"Haha! Maafkan teman—err, maksud saya, pacar saya ini. Dia itu orangnya blak-blakan. Yah, tidak jauh beda dengan Joni di iklan TV itu. Hehe," Harry menyikut perut Draco dan memberinya isyarat 'jangan bertindak bodoh'.

"Oh, tidak apa. _No prob_. Jadi, siapa nama kalian?"

"Nama saya—"

"Oh, nama kami. Nama saya, Draco Malfoy. Sedangkan cowok yang saya cintai ini, bernama Harry Potter. Gimana? Seperti nama karakter sebuah novel terkenal, bukan? Haha!" gurau Draco dan memotong kalimat Harry. Demi apapun, Harry benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar omongan bual dari Draco.

"Oh, begitu. Selamat datang di kost saya ini. Nah, ini dia kamar kalian," tunjuk Tonks setelah mereka menaiki satu-dua anak tangga. Ya, kamar mereka ada di lantai atas.

"Loh, kok cuma satu kamar? Kami kan dua?" tanya Harry. Draco hanya terdiam.

"Jadi, kamar yang tersisa hanyalah satu. Lagipula, kalian ini kan saling mencintai. Bukankah hal yang bagus tidur bersama dalam satu ruangan?" jelas sang ibu kost. Harry meneguk ludah. Apa? Satu kamar?

"Oh, benar itu. Kau mau kan Sayang? Nanti kamu kan bisa bangunkan aku saat pagi menjelang. Mengelus-elus aku saat aku tak bisa tidur. Dan, err… bermain bersama?" Draco kembali memanjakan Harry dengan kalimat-kalimat romantis. Ia juga mengelus-elus rambut Harry.

Oh _God_, Harry benar-benar ingin muntah. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Tapi yah, tak apa lah. Di kampung mereka juga terkadang tidur satu kasur kalau kelelahan setelah belajar semalam suntuk di salah satu rumah di antara mereka. Ingat, _best friend_ loh.

"Kau benar juga, Sayang. Kita kan dulu sering tidur satu kamar. Hehe," jawab Harry dengan senyum tak ikhlas.

"Ya sudah, ini hampir malam. Masuklah ke dalam kamar dan beristirahatlah. Sepertinya kalian capek," sahut sang ibu kost. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

"Haha. Gimana aktingku tadi? Keren, bukan?" Draco merentangkan tubuh dan menghempaskannya ke atas kasur. "Hah, capeknya,"

Harry duduk di samping Draco. Ia memasang wajah kesal. "Ya ya, aktingmu keren sampai-sampai aku ingin muntah,"

"Jangan gitu dong, Sayang. Kita kan saling mencintai," gurau Draco seraya mencolek-colek tubuh Harry.

"_What the hell_? Draco, hentikan aktingmu! Kita tidak sedang di depan ibu kost. Kembalilah normal," Harry menjauhkan tangan Draco yang sedang mencoleknya.

"Ahh, jangan gitu dong,"

"DRACO! KAU CARI MATI!"

.

Di lain sisi, sang ibu kost mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar dua anak kost barunya itu. Karena penasaran, ia menghampiri kamar mereka. "Hei, Draco, Harry? Kalian kenapa?" Ibu kost teriak dari luar dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Draco, hentikan!" Harry berusaha melepas tangan Draco yang menarik bajunya. Anak ini sudah gila ya?

Cekrek. Pintu kamar terbuka.

"Draco!" Harry terkejut saat tubuhnya di jatuhkan ke atas kasur lalu Draco merangkak di atasnya. Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. Seakan ingin mencium.

"Diamlah! Dia datang. Berpura-puralah kita sedang bermain," pinta Draco dan membungkam mulut Harry.

"_What_?"

"Ahh, ahh, tenanglah Harry. Aku bermain lembut kok," desah Draco.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Ternyata kalian sedang—err—hmm—'bertempur' ya?" Tonks berbicara gugup dan memberi tanda kutip pada kata 'bertempur' dengan tangannya. Ya, dia belum pernah melihat pasangan gay bertempur. Ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan bersama sang suami. Oke, abaikan. "Ibu akan keluar. Silahkan lanjutkan," Ibu kost itu berbalik arah dan perlahan menutup pintu. Eits, beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka sedikit pintu yang tadi ingin ia tutup, "Hei, Draco, bermain lembutlah kepada pasanganmu itu. Kulihat, tampangnya masih polos," Tonks tersenyum tipis dan benar-benar menutup pintu tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku selalu bermain lembut kok. Yah, kecuali saat aku benar-benar bernapsu," ujar Draco.

"Draco! Kau benar-benar tak waras!" Harry menolak tubuh pemuda itu hingga terjatuh di sampingnya. Ia bangkit dan terduduk. Seakan tak percaya, akting Draco tadi seolah beneran. Ia seperti ingin menjamahi tubuhnya. Oh tidak, ingat, akting oke?

"Haha. Harry, Harry. Kau pikir aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya terhadapmu? Oh hei, kau sudah gila ya," Draco bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Harry. "Rileks, tadi itu bercanda kok," Draco mengelus-elus pundak Harry.

"Berjanjilah kau hanya berakting saat di depan mereka,"

"Baiklah. Aku tak sabar menyongsong hari esok. Haha!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**A/N**:

Yey, akhirnya chapter pertama selesai. Fiuh. Jadi, fiksi ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah film buatan rumah produksi Indonesia. Yak, gaje ya?

Intinya, mereka berpura-pura menjadi pasangan gay hanya untuk memasuki sebuah kost-an. Hei, akankah hanya berpura-pura atau—plak! Lihat saja nanti 8D

Jadi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Bolehkah saya mendapatkan review daripada readers yang terhormat? :)

Salam,

**Bell**


End file.
